


Adiós, Dulcinea.

by Aniram



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV), I Claudius
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniram/pseuds/Aniram
Summary: Felipe II les ha robado la posibilidad de ser dueñas de sus destinos, por lo que la rebelión era un acto necesario. Lesba, como hija de Germánico sabía que la Muerte un día iría a buscarla, pero ella aceptó irse.





	Adiós, Dulcinea.

La muerte viene para todos los hijos de Germánico y Agripina: viene para Druso y para Nerón, ambos en sus prisiones imperiales a manos de un soldado que solo ejecutaba órdenes. Viene para Drusilla, a quien la fiebre se la lleva estando embarazada. Viene para Calígula, apuñalado en los pasillos del Coliseo mientras llama a su amada Drusilla. Viene para Agripina, ordenada asesinar por su propio hijo… era cuestión de tiempo que la Muerte se llevase a Julia Livia.  

Julia Livia siempre había sabido que un día Muerte la encontraría y se la llevaría, como había hecho con sus hermanos, pero la última descendiente de los hijos de Germánico estaba decidida a irse de este mundo luchando por hacer este un lugar mejor. Esa lucha sin cuartel contra un mundo cada vez más gris, donde las mujeres eran sometidas, donde cada siglo era peor para ellas que el anterior, Livia encontró el sentido a su vida en la resistencia. Y la resistencia la llevó paradójicamente a encontrar a una compañera tan loca y tan luchadora como ella. Durante años, Livia Julia y Lola Mendieta crearon la resistencia ante el dominio de Felipe II, usando las puertas del tiempo no catalogadas para intentar poner a salvo a aquellas figuras que habían tenido la osadía de ir contra el poder real. Era una vida arriesgada, con el Ministerio siempre pisándoles los talones, con un precio enorme puesto a sus cabezas… 

Pero no tenían el nombre de Lola ni su rostro. Y para que la resistencia siguiese viviendo, Lola debía seguir así.  Así que cuando los soldados del Ministerio del tiempo comienzan a llegar a la cárcel de San Marcos en León, Julia Livia, herida, decide sacrificarse para darles a Lola y a un tal Francisco de Quevedo el tiempo que necesitan para huir. 

-Vete Lola, no puedes hacer nada. 

-¡Yo no me voy sin ti!

Y Livia Julia sabía que su amada estaba dispuesta a caer junto con ella, pero aquel no era el momento en el que la Muerte había ido a buscar a Lola. Tomando el rostro de su amada entre sus brazos Livia le dio un último beso, al tiempo que aprovechaba dicho beso para accionar el mecanismo de emergencia que Lola llevaba en su pulsera, el que le permitiría a ella y a Quevedo salir de ahí.

-¡¡Lesba no!!  
  


-Te quiero, gracias por amarme. 

Los soldados del Ministerio llegaron a la escena solo para ver un fogonazo y a la última hija de Germánico herida y apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, mirandoles con una media sonrisa irónica.

-Me parece que se os han vuelto a escapar… 

Obviamente la noticia de que por fin han pillado a una de las jefas de la rebelión corre como la pólvora, y los del Ministerio se felicitan por su éxito mientras el Subsecretario del Ministerio del Tiempo se encarga personalmente de dirigir los interrogatorios. Y aquella sala de interrogatorios se convierte en un campo de batalla en el que se enfrentan dos fuerzas de voluntad a prueba de bala: la del subsecretario que quiere sacarle la información a golpes, convencido de que al final cederá, y la de la de última hija de viva del general Germánico quien se aferra a su silencio mientras su mente evoca los labios de Lola, el tacto de su piel cada vez que ambas han hecho el amor, piensa en las miradas de aquellos niños a los que han adoptado y entrenado y por un momento tiene un brote de amargura porque ellos heredarán el conflicto.  

-Esto acabará cuando tú quieras, dame los nombres de tus cómplices y será todo rápido, tienes mi palabra de honor.

-Tú no tienes honor. No sabes lo que significa esa palabra, podrás disfrazarte con todos los trajes que quieras, pero el honor de verdad nunca lo tendrás. Jamás delataré a mis compañeros. Jamás. 

Cuando por fin es conducida de vuelta a su tiempo de origen para ser ejecutada Lesba lanza una mirada desafiante ante sus verdugos, aunque por dentro está aterrorizada porque sabe que es este es el final.

_Lola…_

Un ruido que le recuerda en parte a las tormentas de verano, el impacto que hace que caiga mirando a la tierra, y lo último que piensa Lesba es que la tierra tiene el mismo tono que los ojos de Lola. 

_Por favor dioses míos, proteger a mi familia._

Lesba contempla el embarcadero que hay ante ella, las aguas del río Estigia parecen calmas pero profundas, como encerrando en ellas secretos de otros tiempos. El barquero, un hombre que aparenta estar en sus cuarenta años y que por alguna extraña razón le recuerda a su tío Claudio extiende la mano hacia ella en una muda invitación. Y Lesba sintiendo una extraña paz, toma su mano para entrar en la barca. Y así la Muerte se llevó a la última hija de Germánico, tendiéndole la mano en un gesto galante. Mientras atravesaba el río Estigia Lesba no pudo evitar pensar que había tenido una buena vida: había conocido el amor, había tenido una familia a la quería con locura y se había ido de este mundo como siempre anheló: desafiándolo. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder pasar más tiempo con su familia y que ellos tuviesen que heredar aquel conflicto. 

Los pasos en la parte de atrás del palacio imperial eran acelarados al tiempo que un un grupo de encapuchados entre los que se veía a una muy destrozada Lola Mendieta. Estar allí era un riesgo, pero la espía se negaba a dejar allí tirado el cadáver de la mujer junto a la que había vivido tantos años.

-La he encontrado

Le llegó la voz de Andrés desde unos metros más a la izquierda. Compartiendo una mirada, madre e hijo tomaron a Lesba entre ambos dispuestos a llevarla a un sitio más seguro, donde poder darle el último homenaje en paz, donde poder llorar su pérdida. El preparar a Lesba para su último viaje fue un golpe duro para Lola quien se quedó mirando aquel amado rostro que ahora tenía dos moneadas en los ojos. Pero cuando llegó el momento de encender la pira funeraria descubrió que no podía hacerlo. Fue Andrés quien lo hizo, fue Andrés quien vio como las llamas se alzaban voraces devorando el cuerpo de quien había sido una madre para él. El viento parecía comenzar a soplar llevándose esas cenizas hacia los cielos… y Andrés pensó que era apropiado que Livia Julia ascendiese a ellos. Tal vez no como diosa como sus ancestros pero si como estrella. Una estrella para guiar a la rebelión.

 -Buen viaje; mamá 

Murmuró Andrés con tristeza, pero también con orgullo ¿Cómo no sentirlo? Quería con locura a esas dos mujeres que le habían adoptado hacía tantos años, así que mientras las llamas rugían con aquel clamor atronador él entrelazó los dedos con los de sus hermanos de batalla: Sergio y Lucía. Sergio, un idealista, Lucía tan terca como una mula. 

-No llores, Lu… sé que la volveremos a ver cuando llegue el momento. Nos estará esperando al otro lado del río. 

La voz de Andrés suena baja, pero emotiva. Sí, cree en lo que está diciendo, porque sabe que es verdad, que un día cruzarán el último río y al otro lado les estará esperando Lesba, pero todavía faltaba para ese día. Su madre les mataría si se rendían… y allí, ante las cenizas de su madre Andrés tuvo una revelación. Llevaba un tiempo buscando un alias para la guerra en la que se encontraban, pero ahora lo tenía: Se haría llamar Roma, en honor de su madre. 

Cuando Lola vuelve a la casa que ha sido su hogar durante toda este tiempo siente el remalazo del dolor al ser capaz de sentir aun en aquel lugar la presencia de Livia. Mientras recoge las cosas para abandonar aquel lugar se encuentra con una carta con la letra de Livia que va dirigida a ella. 

_Lola,_

_si estás leyendo esto significa que he muerto. Por favor no llores por mí. Siento mucho el dejarte sola, y haber fallado en mi misión y no haber conseguido que el mundo fuese como tú y yo lo soñamos en aquel tejado del siglo XV hace años ¿Te acuerdas? En aquella época aun llevabas el pelo largo, pero ya demostrabas tener ese carácter de fuego que me enamoró._

_Hemos vivido una aventura como no la vive la mayor parte de la gente, quédate con los buenos momentos, con saber que hemos vivido una historia que ya la quisieran para ellos los poetas. Gracias por haber llenado de mi vida de amor, de locura y de fuego, de sonrisas complices y de huidas por los pelos, de secretos compartidos y planes trazados a la luz de las estrellas. Gracias por hacerme mejor persona. Por favor, no te rindas, sigue adelante y recuérdame con una sonrisa, sé feliz… cuando llegue el momento nos volveremos a ver, aunque tengas prisa por acudir a esa cita, te queda mucho por hacer y mucha historia que vivir._

_Adiós, Dulcinea, te estaré esperando al otro lado del río Estigia. No dejes que nadie te pisotee pues tú eres grandiosa. Te quiero, ahora y siempre,_

_Lesba._

Las lágrimas fluyen por los ojos de Lola, pero hay una resolución en ellos. Va a seguir luchando y vamos que si va a derribar el Ministerio del Tiempo… y ya que atentar contra Felipe II es imposible va a llevarse por delante la vida del subsecretario: Ernesto Jiménez. Porque Lola Mendieta quiere hambre y sed de venganza. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dios, lo que me ha costado escribir este AU. Pero si, creo que de haber pasado lo de Felipe II Lesba hubiera montado la resistencia junto con Lola y como dije en el Tumblr en algun universo alterno estas dos hubieran sido la ship de armas tomar. He escrito esto con tres canciones de fondo: In this River de Black Label society, El Templo del adios de Mago de oz (sobre todo presente en la escena del barquero) y Adios dulcinea de Mago de Oz, en la que se nota al final de la carta.


End file.
